Ultra Late Game Guide
Hi guys, I'm back again~ Just wanted to share with you guys some of my ideas on this ultra late game guide. Pre-requisites: 1) Max timestones upgrades. 2) Max pets at lvl 9 (Oink-Oink, Mini Warrior, Mechanic, Mini Manager, Ghost, Mini Knight) 3) 2 accessory slots (Duh.... but that would be all you need i.m.o.) 4) Max skills upgrade by timestones 5) Badass accessories (5 stars with good stats)! a) Accessory set A (Fighting/farming set) - All 4 accessories must have good stats on %HP, % Dmg and % Critical Dmg - For the 7 of the remaining 8 stats to fill, you would need +3 mini manager, +3 ghost, +3 mechanic, +3 mini warrior, +1 all pets, +8% critical rate, 3 items drop at a time - The remaining one, I would go for +13% HP potion effect for max boss battle efficiency *For set A, the goal is just maximising your survivalibility and damage. Of course, if you invest on a 3rd accessory slot, you might wanna have another similar set but replacing +3 mini maanger and 3items drop at a time with dragon potion cooldown and dragon potion effect. b) Accessory set B (Selling/upgrading set) - All 4 accessories would have sales price +60% - +3 Mini manager (Optional), +3 Oink Oink, +1 all pets - Trading skill decrease by 10% and equipment making decrease by 10% which reduces the cost of upgrading *This set is purely for upgrading and selling items, i.e. switch to set B when you sell/upgrade then switch back to set A and continue fighting, hence other stats are totally unimportant. Strategy Basically, at this point of time, you would want to see how far you can go, hence you should not rush, and you should just AFK, and I am serious about it! If i were to play this game actively, I would progress in stage very fast (which is not a good thing at this point of time and I would tell you why later in this guide) Since this game does not have any penalty upon death (other than returning you back to few stage earlier), so dying is actually a good thing! Just kill, loot, die, repeat. The reason behind all these seemingly nonsense bullshit is, later stages would have bosses with higher HP (takes longer time to kill). What we really want is kill faster and get the resources faster to upgrade, so what I would suggest is, focus your gold on upgrades on damage more than HP (Of course HP is still important as there is no point in farming if you get killed by one hit from monsters). For me, I would have HP around 30M and a bag of lvl 800 (Please don't flame me, my bag fills up after i reach home from my day job T_T), other gold i would just dump into damage, ALL OF THEM! And do remember that the drop rate of water droplet is very very very low (around 0.0025%) which is 1 in 40000 items! Sooo....... better camp at lower stages as you farm your resources faster.. hehehe... Trading skill or equipment upgrade first? For the early stages I would say trading skill first. One of the reason to be the ability to watch an ad to get gold (which gold get increases with trading skill), that would help a lot in expanding your bag in the early stages where you need not sell your items at the early stage. On top of that, you might want to consider upgrading your fairy gold and increasing fairies with your fairy stone as this helps a lot too during early game and also helps a little during your late game. For water droplets, I would suggest putting in equipment upgrade instead of trading skill upgrade as up to that point, the trading skill upgrade would be kinda insignificant. Though this is just a personal preference as equipment upgrade is not very significant as well at this stage. In short, trading skills for early game as priority and your own choice for late game. When to start pushing? Maybe setting a target for yourself? Mine would be 1.5B damage and 5B HP. Comment down below your opinions or maybe your target =) ENJOY!!!